


Особая необходимость

by CommanderShally, WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В имперском флоте Кирка научили стоять смирно, маршировать и выглядеть устрашающе, но этого еще недостаточно, чтобы в окружении императрицы его перестали считать деревенщиной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Особая необходимость

**Author's Note:**

> Pla'dor — «спина» на вулканском в соответствии с Vulcan Language Dictionary.

— Вы слишком напряжены, капитан, именно поэтому книга постоянно падает, — голос Спока звучит где-то сзади, почему-то всегда где-то сзади и отдается какой-то странной вибрацией в животе капитана, словно он проглотил камертон. «Ну что за дурацкое сравнение», — думает Кирк.

На голове у капитана лежит книга — он чувствует себя принцессой, и это ему совсем не нравится, Джиму не по себе. Да, он родился в Айове, на ферме, но привык половину дня проводить в библиотеке, а другую — находясь в боевой стойке. Согнув колени, сжав кулаки и оскалив зубы — всегда готовый нападать или бежать. Да, в имперском флоте его научили стоять смирно, маршировать и выглядеть устрашающе, но этого еще недостаточно, чтобы в окружении императрицы его перестали считать деревенщиной.

— Подбородок, — кончик стека невесомо касается шеи Кирка и скользит вверх. «И где Спок только его раздобыл?» — думает Джим. Стек останавливается на самой нижней точке подбородка и оказывает едва ощутимое давление, требуя подчиниться. Кирк стискивает зубы, но поддается. Это унизительно, это недостойно капитана, но он ничего не может с этим поделать — приказы свыше не обсуждаются.

— Гораздо лучше, — произносит Спок. Он стоит в шаге от Джима, раздетый: без верхнего кителя, босиком и с этим чертовым стеком в руках, словно в кошмарном — кошмарном ли — сне. Все что угодно, лишь бы не касаться Кирка — от этой мысли у Джима кулаки норовят сжаться. Он не привык к такому пренебрежению: будто он прокаженный, будто, если Спок его коснется, случится что-то плохое. Потому что таков закон природы — обязательно должно случиться что-то плохое.

Вулканец выполняет волю императрицы, потому что и она, и сам коммандер заинтересованы в том, чтобы Кирк занимал капитанское кресло. Мотивы разные — цель одна.

Книга снова сваливается с головы Джима. Чтобы держать стяг Империи, много манер не надо. Чтобы приказывать команде уничтожить противника, манеры не нужны вообще. Чтобы не захлебнуться собственной кровью, распутывая змеиный клубок интриг в высших кругах Империи, и прожить до старости, манеры необходимы как воздух, как нож в сапоге и фазер на поясе.

— Спину, капитан, — стек щелкает по бедру вулканца, давая понять, что каменное спокойствие Спока отчасти является показным. На преподавательском поприще коммандер не желает терпеть неудач.

— Спину, — Кирк умудряется прорычать слово, в котором нет ни одной буквы «Р». Он наклоняется, поднимает книгу и снова кладет ее на голову, одновременно расправляя плечи и меняя осанку. Мышцы сокращаются под светлой кожей, выдавая нежелание Кирка подчиняться противоестественному для них положению.

Шаги делаются не спеша, капитан не торопится. Он еще не готов действовать быстро, тело сопротивляется новой задаче, не желая ее решать. Слишком сложно переделывать — Кирк не любит переделывать, у него все получается с первого раза или не получается вообще.  
Книга наклоняется, в очередной раз грозясь упасть, но Джим справляется с ней.

— Pla'dor, — почти восклицает на вулканском Спок, когда гравитация одолевает книгу. Она с хлопком падает на пол, и одновременно с этим стек шлепает по голой спине капитана.

Джим не намерен больше терпеть такое отношение. Он хватает конец стека перед вторым ударом и ломает его. Капитан тяжело дышит и, кажется, вот-вот сорвется, превратив урок этикета в спарринг.

— Если брезгуешь прикасаться ко мне, я найду себе другого учителя, — выплевывает он Споку прямо в лицо, намеренно подойдя слишком близко, нарушив все возможные пределы личного пространства. Спок не отходит назад, он вообще никак не реагирует — только зрачки, расширившиеся при приближении Джима, выдают, что это может быть губительно для капитана.

Сломанный стек падает на пол, а капитан выходит из тренировочного зала. Спок смотрит на приведенный в негодность стек и понимает: он не может допустить, чтобы Кирк заменил его. Потому что императрица отдала коммандеру личный приказ, и невыполнение будет караться смертью.

Жизнь слишком удовлетворительна, чтобы расставаться с ней вот так.

***

Когда во время следующего «урока» вместо стека подбородка Кирка касаются пальцы Спока, кадык капитана дергается. Казалось бы, невинный жест, чтобы поправить положение головы, но Кирк так долго наблюдает за Споком и его нелюбовью касаться других людей без особой необходимости, что сейчас это кажется чем-то необычным. В сочетании с прикосновением смесь вынужденного подчинения капитана и вулканской деликатности в каждом жесте кажется взрывоопасной.

Кажется особой необходимостью.

— Ваша походка похожа на вколачивание свай, вам не хватает мягкости, — произносит вулканец. Он кладет книгу себе на голову и совершенно по-кошачьи, бесшумно и действительно мягко ступает по короткому ворсу тренировочного зала. Нет, по коридорам «Энтерпрайз» Спок так не ходит, по выжженной земле завоеванных планет — тоже. «Для кого эта походка? — задается вопросом Кирк. — Для кого демонстрируется эта вулканская пластичность? Что ты задумал, Спок?»

Спок подходит к капитану, так и не уронив книгу, снимает ее с головы и подает Джиму. Кирк пытается прочесть название, но не успевает. Пальцы коммандера за одно мгновение оказываются у него на пояснице, они давят, заставляя прогнуться в двух точках — капитан шумно выдыхает, выгибается так, как просят этого пальцы Спока, и роняет чертову книгу на пол.

— Спок, это обязательно? — спрашивает Джим. Он ловит момент, когда Спок отстраняется, чтобы наклониться и поднять книгу — ладони вулканца находят его в этот момент, и обратно Джим просто не выпрямляется. Черт знает, что именно коммандер нажимает на спине капитана, но у Кирка сбивается дыхание. Остатки выдержки вместе с воздухом закипают где-то в легких Джима, ему кажется: еще чуть-чуть, и он точно или сломает Споку нос, или… — он не в состоянии озвучить второе «или», слишком сконцентрирован на руках вулканца на своем теле, на откуда-то взявшемся возбуждении, нагнетаемым вибрациями того самого «камертона», поющего от каждого звука, произнесенного вулканцем.

Джим почти падает рядом с несчастной книгой, но Спок ловит его, держит, позволяя прийти в себя.

— Спину, капитан, — в голосе Спока впервые звучит что-то, что до этого момента Джим слышит, только когда коммандер убивает. Ну, или «упивается» чужой болью, используя агонизатор. «Камертон» начинает петь, вторя вулканцу, берет самую высокую ноту, и у Джима на мгновение темнеет в глазах — во всем виновата кровь, прихлынувшая к голове, определенно, это кровь.

Кирк умудряется совладать с собой и все-таки ухватить книгу прежде, чем его возвращают в вертикальное положение. Книга занимает свое место на голове капитана. Руки Спока проходятся вдоль ключиц и лопаток, словно проверяя, правильные ли мышцы напряглись в этот момент.

Книга держится, но Джим чувствует себя вымотанным. Руки Спока, как два раскаленных утюга, оставляют на его теле нестираемый след — кажется, словно вулканец его обжигает. Джим начинает чувствовать, как горит кожа, которой касались его пальцы. Начинает жалеть, что сломал стек.

Нельзя так делать. Нельзя так играть с капитанами, которые слишком не разбираются в вулканцах, потому что еще не успели их изучить — но очень хотят. Очень хотят...

— Гораздо лучше, — как-то уже совсем бессовестно хрипит Спок, снова поглаживая поясницу капитана, хотя особой необходимости в этом нет — шаги продолжаются, книга не падает. Кирк впервые замечает, что не он один заигрался и сейчас испытывает на прочность собственный самоконтроль. В глазах Спока читается стойкое желание довести урок до конца, до логичного, а может, и не очень. Кирк понимает, что совершенно не против такого развития событий.

«Черт возьми, Спок, я же не железный», — думает Джим. Он останавливается, чувствуя, что ладони вулканца хозяйничают на его пояснице, скользят вдоль пояса тренировочных штанов. «Черт возьми, я не железный», — повторяет Джим про себя, как мантру. Он глубоко выдыхает почти в такт тяжелому дыханию Спока, согревающему затылок, и произносит:

— Трахнешь меня прямо с книгой на голове или я могу ее бросить?


End file.
